


Accidental miracle

by TheBananaDoctor



Series: Good Omens Amino: Writing Squad Challenges [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: The usual shenanigans where an angel and a demon get themselves into trouble and solve it as best as they can.





	Accidental miracle

**Author's Note:**

> For Good omens amino Writing squad business. The prompt was "Elixir".

“This is Hell’s latest invention,” Crowley held out a vial with a dark liquid moving and bubbling inside it.

Aziraphale leaned in to take a closer look. It wasn’t quite like Hell to invent anything so small and simple.

“What is it exactly?” he asked, straightening himself after.

“A nightmare elixir. Anything a single drop touches will turn into a nightmare monster with lots of teeth and eyes and whatnot.”

“I see. Best put it away before anything happens, then.”

“Personally I think it’s pretty dumb. I guess Hell doesn’t understand the meaningfulness of personalized nightmares. All sorts of weird humans are into monsters these days.”

“Please dear, put it away.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll file my complaints to downstairs in the morning.”

Crowley finally did as he was asked and placed it in his jacket pocket.

“Say, Angel, would you like to take a little walk around the city tonight? It is Halloween after all. Bunch of kids to scare.”

Crowley’s expression wasn’t as much mischievous as it was playful and that was all the confirmation Aziraphale needed to be sure the demon wouldn’t really do anything to children. Of course he loved them more than anything else the humankind could offer, so there was a small probability for that to begin with.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind seeing your beautiful eyes tonight, dear,” the angel suggested with a smile. Oh, he wanted to see them as much as any curious human.

Crowley hesitated, but went with it in the end.

“If that’s how you’ll join me, then fair enough,” he paused and gave a good look at them both, “However, what about a little dressing up as well?”

The demon miracled them both the cheapest Halloween costumes for an angel and a demon, respectively. Aziraphale chuckled.

“Alright, let’s get on with it then,” he stated and led them out of his bookshop.

They walked around London, somehow ending up at the Saint James’ park. They ended up watching the ducks, just like good old times. Crowley was fiddling with the nightmare elixir vial. The angel watched him nervously, not wanting to ask him once again to put it away. For Heaven’s sake, to even miracle it to his apartment or something would be better than keeping it on his person. One wrong move and they would be in trouble. Just as Aziraphale had had enough of this ‘living on the edge’ -behaviour, like the people called it these days, a swan came at them and with a swift motion grabbed the vial out of the demon’s hands.

“Hey! Give it back!”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Crowley.”

“This was a completely unexpected thing! How was I supposed to know that a bird would just come up to me and take it? It’s as if it were an act of Her’s.”

Aziraphale gasped out of surprise. How could it be? Or perhaps it was to get the elixir as far away from a demon’s hands as possible. The theory held for as long as the lid on the vial stayed sealed, which wasn’t for long. The swan poured the liquid on itself.

“Crowley, do something! It’s your mess.”

“Oh, for Sat-, Hea-, for somebody’s sake. This is the worst Halloween ever!” the demon cursed as he jumped over the fence and tried to reach for the vial, but the swan was too far away in the small pond. He realized to miracle the rest of the vial and its contents back to his hands, but the transformation had already began.

“How do you reverse the transformation?” Aziraphale asked.

“The funny thing is, Angel, that I rather don’t know.”

“That’s not funny, Crowley!”

“A figure of speech.. Ugh.”

“Couldn’t we just miracle it away?”

“I don’t think that solves the problem. It’s Hell-made after all.”

“How long do the effects last then?”

“Through the night, at least.”

The swan was still awfully quiet and calm. Nothing had really changed besides its appearance into a dark, almost smoky being with red beady eyes staring right through your soul. Crowley returned to the road side of the fence.

“Perhaps it’ll just stay there. It doesn’t look too hostile to me.”

“Great, we’re on swan duty for the night..”

“You were the one with the liquid in the first place.”

“Yeah, yeah, regret it already.”

The demonic swan was surprisingly calm throughout most of the night. However, somewhere close to three am, it rose from the pond.

“It’s on the move,” Crowley pointed out.

Aziraphale looked around. There were still no humans in this section of the park, which was good, but it made him wonder what had caused the swan to emerge. The supernatural beings followed the transformed swan, keeping a safe distance, but staying close enough to have the room to move in if needed.

“Where do you think it’s going?” the angel wondered, still keeping an eye out for any humans in the area.

“Demonic things are attracted to negative emotions, so my guess is someone alone and afraid in the night.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t leave the park.”

“Oh shit.. Now I feel it too.”

“What?”

“There’s someone in a strong emotional turmoil about over there, where the swan is headed.”

“Catch the swan!”

“On it, Angel!”

Crowley ran after it as Aziraphale walked a little faster, jogging slightly to the source of a faint crying he could also now hear. Luckily, he arrived there first, which suggested that Crowley had gotten the swan in control. The crying came from a young girl, still definitely dressed in some gothic Halloween costume. He could feel the sadness emanating from all around her. It was relatively cold outside, so he miracled it to be a little warmer under the streetlight, which lit the bench she was sitting on.

“What seems to be the matter, dear?” he asked, gaining her shaky attention. He smelled alcohol clear as day. Oh, this would be tricky, but he could just as well use it to his advantage. He didn’t get an answer, so he moved closer. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

She nodded faintly and Aziraphale took the seat, careful not to sit too close.

“My name is Aziraphale. What might yours be, dear?”

“Sheila..” her voice was sore from crying.

“Sheila, can I ask you why you’re all alone here at this hour?” He had made himself seem more approachable via a small miracle angels often used to not intimidate humans and to get answers that might normally require more trust than a stranger could offer.

“My stupid boyfriend said he wanted to break up with me.. And then he did.”

“Oh, dear, I’m awfully sorry.”

“I hate him..”

“Now, now, hate is a strong emotion. This wasn’t clearly the best timing, if there even is one, but I’m sure you’ll be alright. It’s part of life.”

“It came out of nowhere! How could he!?”

Aziraphale noticed Crowley behind her, running towards them while chasing the swan. Oh dear, this was not the best timing at all.

“Sometimes.. Er.. Life doesn’t treat everyone equally, but God is always watching over us. I’m sure She’s got just the right person for you coming along anytime now.”

“There’s no point.. Even God probably hates me.. No one would ever want to be with me.”

“Oh, goodness, of course She doesn’t! She loves all her creations.”

He looked over her to see how his own partner in crime was doing. The demon appeared to be wrestling with the swan, which was good enough, although an amusing sight to witness.

“In fact, why don’t you go home and rest for the night. It might be for the best. Your mind is not in the best state right now, miss.”

“I don’t know..”

“I’ll take you.”

“Home?” she repeated.

“Yes. Where might that be?”

“Just over the street, there.”

She pointed at multiple doors with her shaky hand, but he was sure she’d get to the right one when it came to it. Before he left with her, he looked back one more time to see Crowley still holding back the swan that seemed to have calmed down a little. As they walked the path towards the road, he could clearly feel and see how tired she was. Perhaps it was for the best that the swan had done its deeds. Now he truly believed that She was somehow involved in this. They arrived at the door that was the girl’s parents’ apartment.

“Mr. Aziraphale?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Are you an angel?”

“Why, goodness, why do you think that?” he was caught off guard by the question and struggled to find words a little.

“You got those wings and the halo. Also you’re so kind and warm..”

He had completely forgotten about the ‘costumes’ they were wearing.

“Will my answer mean anything to you?”

“Yeah, it would I suppose.”

“In that case, I am just a kind hearted stranger in the night,” he answered with a smile, “Now, goodnight miss Sheila and do take care of yourself.”

“Thanks. Goodnight mister.”

Once she had gone inside, Aziraphale rushed back into the park to find Crowley, alone?

“What happened to the swan?”

“Oh, you know, the effects wore off and it ran away. Most likely back to where it belongs. How did you do?”

“Escorted her home. Seems as if this was meant to be after all.”

“Really?”

“I still want that vial gone from Earth as soon as possible.”

“Sure, I’ll take care of it in the morning. Let’s just go home. I’ve had enough adventure for one night.”

Aziraphale miracled the Halloween costumes away. They wouldn’t be needing them anymore as the sun was beginning to rise. Crowley put back his sunglasses when the first commuters began to emerge and they walked back to the bookshop without much of a care in the world. Needless to say, the elixir ended up back in Hell with a furious report of it not being effective enough and a request for it to be further developed until it truly was worth releasing to the mortal world.


End file.
